


Partition

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, NSFW, Triple Date, fem!Nagisa, fem!Nitori, makoharu - Freeform, makoharu sex, public sex kink, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Nagisa's request, the Iwatobi crew decides to go on a triple date complete with Nagisa and Rei, Makoto and Haru, and Rin and Ai. The evening starts out just as simple as always, but takes an unexpected twist under the table at dinner. </p><p>A fem!nagisa/rei, fem!makoto/haruka, and fem!nitori/rin prompt request from tumblr. </p><p>Rated M for Mako and Haru's festivities<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So here's the drabble involving all of my favorite pairings! I decided to just throw in all three of the female characters I write into one story about a triple date to appeal to all the different pairing fans. I thought it'd be a really cute idea with the added in makoharu smut.
> 
> sit back and enjoy!
> 
> <3,  
> Kayla

            If Makoto knew what she was getting into when going out on a triple date, she would've declined the offer flat-out. It was, of course, Nagisa Hazuki's idea. Nagisa was adamant that she wanted to just have a triple date night with Makoto and Haruka, herself and Rei, and Rin with his girlfriend, Ai. Rin, always protective of his innocent and sweet kohai, downright refused. He said something about Nagisa "spoiling Ai's mind" and "causing her to have a revelation about being..." well, you can insert the word of your choice there.

            Ai had to do some persuasive techniques on Rin, since Nagisa frantically texted the lavender haired Samezuka swimmer, begging Ai to change her hot-headed boyfriend's mind. Nagisa didn't know which method Ai chose, but Nagisa eventually got the text from Rin that read,

            Rin-Chan sent at 8:45 PM: _I don't know what you did to Nitori...but we're coming. Happy now?_

            And indeed, the little breaststroke swimmer was happy. The loving blonde got her own personal megane to eventually agree as well. Rei stared at the magenta eyed blonde for several minutes, pushing the red glasses up on his slim nose before biting his lip and trying to think of an excuse. Nagisa quickly saw through and pinned him to the wall, slamming her lips on his.

            She got him so surprised that all he could stutter out was, "Wh-whatever you want..."

            Therefore, Nagisa's perfect triple date night was planned and ready to go...but not before the roadblock of Haruka and Makoto. Nagisa had known Haruka and Makoto since she was a little kid in a grade below them at the Iwatobi swim club, and Makoto and Haruka had known each other long before that. The two were inseparable. Makoto was a tall brown-haired girl who always made sure everyone was alright, a permanent look of contentment and concern on her face at nearly all times. Haruka always had this stoic look on his face that was distant yet passionate when his eyes settled on water...or Makoto. They had finally started dating a year ago, and Nagisa was not able to get Haruka to even remotely agree to going on a double date, let alone a triple date.

            Nagisa did some persuasive techniques, and surprisingly, the freestyle-obsessed teen agreed, making Nagisa's little day ten times brighter.

            The night had finally rolled around, and they all met in front of Iwatobi High, Makoto biting her plump pink lip, staring at the sidewalk, her and Haruka keeping a small distance between each other. Haruka and Makoto didn't do PDA _at all_ , and, in turn, Nagisa couldn't understand it _at all_. Even the uptight and intelligent Rei would lovingly put his arm around his mischievous blonde, kissing her forehead as they would walk, or holding her hand close. He'd even let her put her slim hands in his coat pockets during the winter as they walked and occasionally kissed. Even the shy and reserved Aiichiro Nitori allowed Rin to touch her all over in public. They'd hold hands, Rin would put his hand on her back every single place they went, keeping her close. Rin could be seen as the clingy and protective boyfriend, and it was obvious that Ai loved every single moment of it. Rin wasn't shy, and he'd usually get Ai alone somewhere, and they'd kiss when Rin couldn't handle not touching his kohai for longer than an hour. Nagisa found it pathetic, but sweet.

            Which explains the pouty look on Nagisa's face as she waited for Rin and Ai to show up and meet the Iwatobi crew. Nagisa crossed her arms over her short pink dress, Rei bending over and whispering to his lover to be patient. Nagisa let out a small huff and glared back up at her boyfriend, shrugging her shoulders.

            "Will you make it worth my while?~" Nagisa purred, winking.

            "N-Nagisa-Kun!" Rei hissed, his cheeks turning red, sending a frantic look to Haruka and Makoto.

            Haruka still had that chilled look on his face, as Makoto let out a giggle, shaking her head sweetly at Nagisa's little antics. Nagisa thought that Makoto wanted more affection from Haruka...but that was completely the opposite. Nagisa didn't exactly see what happened between the two childhood friends when they were alone. Nagisa had a small idea of what they did together. She assumed that they just sat around Haruka's house, or rather, _Makoto_ sat around Haruka's house or bathroom as _he_ soaked in the bathtub.

            Nagisa didn't know that Haruka and Makoto have been sexually active for quite some time, though. Haruka was particularly deviant, which would be a devastating surprise to the masses. Haruka, always calm and stoic, was very sweet and affectionate with Makoto when they weren't out in public, running hands through her hair and giving her multiple open mouth kisses that would end up with him on top of her either in bed, the bathtub, the couch, or the floor.

            Not that the sweet Makoto Tachibana minded.

            Rin and Ai finally showed up, the first year's cheeks bright pink, glancing at everything but her Iwatobi friends in front of her. Rin was smugly smirking, holding Ai closer than usual. Nagisa rose an eyebrow and let out a loud giggle fit, holding her stomach as Rin glared at the blonde, holding Ai closer.

            "So _THAT'S_ why you're late, Rin-chan!" Nagisa teased, pointing a finger.

            "Nagisa-Kun..." Rei softly scolded, sending a look to her, causing Nagisa to let out a huff and cross her arms.

            "Fine. But everybody saw that, right?" Nagisa snickered.

            Rei, Makoto, and even Haruka nodded.

            "Shut the hell up." Rin seethed, turning his head to hide his embarrassment.

            He couldn't help the fact that Ai had the most innocent look in her cornflower blue eyes as she pulled on her short black dress and shoved on her tan blazer over it, asking "Matsuoka-Senpai" if she looked okay.

            She looked better than okay in Rin's book.

            _Way better._

            When they all arrived at their date destination, Nagisa plopped down at her seat, sitting much closer to Rei as they looked over the menu, sweetly whispering to each other. Makoto observed her friends as she and Haruka had about a ruler's distance between them, biting her lip as she stared. Makoto let out a sweet smile at how Rei and Nagisa acted. They were such a sweet and perfect couple. Nagisa was the loud part of the pairing, always outgoing and ready to go at a moment's notice. Rei was the somewhat quiet yet confident half of their relationship, extremely intelligent and intense. Makoto watched Nagisa lean over more and kiss the navy haired megane softly on his earlobe, making him look at her with the sweetest lavender eyes.

            Makoto turned her gaze to Haruka, who was blankly staring at the restaurant's walls, obviously wishing that he was somewhere else...preferably the school pool. Makoto was still surprised as to why Haruka did not rip off his blue button-down shirt and dive into the pool. She allowed her eyes to move to Ai and Rin, who were looking at their individual menus, sending looks to each other at opposite times. When Ai would glance over at the red head, he'd be glancing down. When Rin would look at his kohai, she would be tilting her head at the menu. Makoto hid a giggle behind her hand as she watched Rin sit closer to Ai and put his arm around her, whispering something in her ear. Makoto looked away, holding back another giggle when she saw Ai's eyes widen and cheeks flush.

            Makoto had a sullen look flash across her face, closing her eyes slowly. She could read Haruka like a book, backwards and forwards. She knew that showing public affection wasn't exactly her best friend/boyfriend's main forte, but she began to secretly wish that he would do so. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so she would usually just sit there, accepting the fact that her and Haruka wouldn't have any hand holding or anything along those lines. She wished she could be okay and suck it up, but it was proving increasingly difficult when their orders were taken and the individual couples were sitting close and engaging in couple conversation as she and Haruka just sat there.

            "Ai, does Rin ever stress that you do your homework? Because Rei-chan always does that to me." Nagisa teased, causing Rei to open his mouth but close it again when Rin's mouth opened.

            "She always does her homework, I don't need to scold her...I feel sorry for you, speedo megane." Rin smirked back, placing a small kiss on the crown of Ai's head.

            "It's become a habit...although Matsuoka-Senpai always gets mad and stresses me to clean our desk..." Ai snickered, winking softly at Rin, who just let out a sigh.

            "You would find your stuff so much easier if you did, Ai..." Rin mumbled.

            "That's tame!" Rei spoke up, putting his nose up in the air as Nagisa put a hand on the science and math lover's thigh.

            "Oh yeah?" Nagisa quipped, waiting for the rest of Rei's sentence.

            "At least you don't have Nagisa-Kun wanting to sneak into your room in the middle of the night while your parents are asleep. She actually makes it to my apartment complex, and throws rocks at my window! Whenever I open the window, she continues throwing rocks and they usually hit me right in the face!" Rei complained, crossing his arms.

            "Hey! You like it when I do that, Rei-Chan...you know what we get into your bed—"

            "Nagisa, we don't need to know _that_ much." Rin spat, shaking his head and rolling his red eyes.

            "Don't act like you don't know, Rin-chan! Ai, don't you like sleeping with Rin-chan?"

            Ai nearly spat out her water, absolutely flustered.

            "Hey!" Rin protested, snarling.

            "I meant like, next to him in bed!" Nagisa defended, a smile creeping up on her sweet lips. "...But I think I've heard enough to know that answer."

            Makoto enjoyed the hilarious banter between her friends, actually bursting out into laughter when Nagisa declared,

            "Well, at least we don't have to worry about a swim captain banging on our door telling us to be quiet!"

            "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Rin nearly screamed, throwing his hands up into the air.

            Makoto bit her lip and played with her hands, letting out a startled mute gasp when she felt a smooth hand make contact with her silky uncovered thighs. Her dress was riding up her thighs so that the hand could sweetly and smoothly make the most beautiful touch. She let out a slow sigh when she felt the hand rub circles on her right thigh. She let out an airy giggle when she leaned more into the touch. She would know Haruka's touch even if she was unconscious. She slowly looked up at him. The blue-eyed swimmer stared ahead, slowly shifting his eyes to his backstroke swimmer, lowering his eyelids by a fraction of an inch, sending the most sexy and primal look she had seen in public. She held back a whimper of excitement.

            Haruka's hand eased its way between her thighs, caressing the insides. Makoto let out a content breath, blinking slowly with happiness. Haruka let out a nearly unnoticeable smile, still watching the two couples of Rei and Nagisa and Ai and Rin teasingly bicker.

            "Ai, come on, you _cannot_ tell me those teeth don't freak you out!" Nagisa cried, pointing at Rin.

            "Nagisa-kun, it's impolite to point." Rei chided, rolling his eyes.

            "I think they're cute." Ai smiled, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yeah, Nagisa." Rin shot back, a proud smile on his face.

            "Yeah, well...doesn't it hurt when he...y'know...?"

            "Only if he bites." Ai grinned, causing Nagisa to burst out into uncontrolled laughter, giving the fellow first year a high five.

            "Oi vey..." Rei groaned, putting his head in his hands.

            "You're telling me." Rin replied, crossing his arms as he sat back.

            Makoto let out a strained yet very silent moan as Haruka's long fingers trailed up to her panties, smoothing his pointer finger over her pristine middle, feeling her beginning to become wet through her cloth panties. She grasped his hand quietly, sending him a frantic look. He showed no signs of remorse.

            "So, Mako-chan...how about you and Haru-chan?" Nagisa chimed, tilting her head as Rin and Ai lovingly and longingly looked at each other. Makoto could faintly hear Rin's promises to Ai about what they were going to do when they got back to Samezuka later that night. Makoto smiled when it wasn't anything sexual. The burgundy haired teen was merely talking about sitting on his bunk and cuddling.

            "Mako-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, waving her hand in front of the brown haired girl's face.

            Haruka began to relentlessly pick up the pace, Makoto feeling a wetness begin to decamp in her panties, holding back startled moans. She felt Haruka lean closer to her, letting out a raspy and deep whisper that sent shivers down her back.

            "Speak." He demanded.

            "Me and Haru?" Makoto managed to croak, clearing her throat, trying to hide the orgasmic quiver.

            She had no idea that being touched by Haruka in public was the single sexiest thing she could imagine. The taboo of it was thrilling, and it felt like a beautiful treat, since he never even held her hand. She spread her legs just a bit wider as Haruka began to teasingly lap his fingers at the elastic band of her panties, now using both his pointer and middle fingers.

            "Yeah." Nagisa drawled, looking at Rei, who was just as concerned as Nagisa was. Why was Makoto acting so out of it?

            "Haru doesn't like public affect-affection..." Makoto stammered, looking down at the tablecloth.

            "Come on, Haru-chan!" Nagisa teased, sending a knowing glance towards the swimmer that Makoto failed to catch up on.

            Haruka's eyes shifted back into Nagisa's magenta, sending her a warning of a glance. Makoto still didn't notice, but Nagisa quickly changed the conversation topic to the upcoming swim meet that caused Rin and Ai's ears to suddenly perk up, bringing them out of their adorable conversation about which movie they were going to watch. Makoto vaguely heard Rin arguing for a gorier horror movie over Ai's suggestion of 'Jaws'. Makoto knew that Rin only disliked that movie because the shark exploded.

            Makoto was grateful for Nagisa changing the subject, her mouth plopping open when she felt a cool breeze hit her heat, feeling Haruka push her panties to the side like they were nothing. Makoto put a death grip on her best friend's devious hands, melting when looking into his ocean eyes. He put his lips on her ear again.

            "You like this... _don't you?"_ He breathed, his breathy voice causing Makoto to soak herself even more.

            Haruka's slim fingers began prying her lower lips apart, causing Makoto to pray to the high heavens that the rest of their friends wouldn't look under the table or drop a fork. Haruka put his lips to her ear once again, licking at the shell. Makoto quickly looked to her friends, seeing them turned towards each other as they excitedly talked about the different relays and heats Ai was going to do. Ai seemed extremely excited about doing the 200 meter freestyle, as Rin stared lovingly and proudly. Nagisa smiled and glared playfully at Ai while telling her to watch her back. Ai crossed her arms and teased back, the two first year girls laughing and playing around. Makoto knew that Ai's best friend was Gou, although Nagisa was a somewhat close second.

            "Makoto..." Haru whispered, licking the shell of her ear once more when he was sure that none of the fellow teens were staring, "spread your legs... _wide."_ He commanded, trying to pry the iron grip of her thighs apart.

            Makoto quivered as she happily complied, feeling Haruka's pointer finger prod at her entrance. She sat back in her seat, spreading her legs even more, closing her eyes as he slid his finger all the way in. She nearly let out a low moan when she noticed how quickly she sucked his finger in, basically crying out and begging for his middle finger to join it soon. She let out a small breath, sitting up more as the couples talked. Haruka nipped his lip, quickly putting in his middle finger, causing Makoto to nearly let out a passionate moan. She pulled her finger up to her mouth and bit down, trying to discreetly hold back her passionate whines.

            She felt her muscles begin to contract, the first tingly feeling shooting through her body. She could barely handle more. She felt her pert and pink nipples brush against her bra, causing her to clamp her eyes shut. Makoto desperately tried to relax her vaginal muscles so that she wouldn't be so inclined to come, but had no luck. She felt the second tingle go through, and she quickly stood up, feeling Haruka's slick fingers slide out, a mild yet unnoticeable squelching sound to be made. The other two couples at the table looked up in surprise, wondering why Makoto stood up so quickly.

            "U-um...I-I don't really feel all too well...I-I'll be back." Makoto blushed, excusing herself.

            "Are you sure you're okay?" Ai asked, turning in her seat. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

            Makoto looked back, quickly hurrying her way to the bathroom, shaking her head. Ai was such a sweet and innocent girl...but nothing Ai could get for her can satisfy her craving for Haruka right then. She quickly walked to the bathroom, opening the door and panting up against the cool tile wall, grateful that it was a bathroom with a small partition in the middle. She checked to make sure nobody else was in there as she caught her breath, thanking God that she was able to evacuate the table before blissfully reaching orgasm all over Haruka's fingers and letting out the most embarrassing screams and moans of her lover's name. She would've never been able to live that down in front of Nagisa...and she couldn't even imagine the horrified looks on Rei and Ai's face, as Rin held back his vomit.

            Makoto slowly slipped a hand into her panties, trying to cause the empty aching feeling to go away. She let out a loud gasp when the door opened, hoping that whoever it was didn't see her trying to stick a finger up herself. She let out a loud "oof!" when she was slammed up against the tile walls, hearing the door of the bathroom lock. She looked up into Haruka's passionate ocean eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, shoving down her panties as she replaced his fingers back within her, softly slapping her hand away.

            "H-Haruka!" Makoto moaned behind her hand, her eyes fluttering shut.

            "I came to check up on you..." He managed to pant, working his fingers even harder as Makoto desperately tried to stand up straight. She felt her knees begin to buckle, grasping onto her boyfriend's shoulders for dear life.

            Makoto had no idea what the hell got into Haruka, but she enjoyed the exhilarating experience of pure public smut. Haruka and her were seventeen...maybe it was time to do something a little reckless. She felt Haruka lift her up and sit her down on the marble sinks, his fingers continually thrusting in and out of her, his heated lips sealing hers, their spit sliding down their chins as they sloppily linked tongues, Makoto getting once again closer and closer to her personal episode of bliss. Haruka moved his fingers even harder, the squelching and embarrassingly wet noises coming from Makoto's lower body filled the room softly, nearly hidden by Makoto's constant curses of his name, her hands digging into his firm shoulders. Makoto threw her head back and moaned out Haruka's name in several chants, her head lulling onto his shoulder once she climbed back down, letting out heavy little pants, closing her eyes and snuggling into him, just wanting to cuddle her love.

            Haruka left small and sweet kisses along his girlfriend's neck and cheeks, stepping back to allow her to pull up her panties and smooth out her dress before following him back out into the restaurant. Makoto stopped in her tracks when she found the whole restaurant staring at her and Haruka exiting the bathroom, feeling her cheeks heat up a thousand degrees.

            _Maybe_ she was louder than she thought.


End file.
